theleonalewisfandomcom-20200214-history
A Moment Like This
"A Moment Like This" is a song originally recorded by American singerKelly Clarkson the first winner of American Idol, released as her first ever single (as a double-A side single with "Before Your Love") which topped the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song was included on her debut album, Thankful. It has also been recorded, in 2006, by Leona Lewis, the third winner of theBritish television programme The X Factor. In December 2006, the song was recorded by Leona Lewis, the winner ofseries 3 of The X Factor. The single was rush-released on Wednesday, December 20, 2006. This is unusual as most new singles are released on a Monday to gain maximum sales for the UK Singles Chart the following Sunday. The late release of "A Moment Like This" was because Lewis was only chosen as the artist on the night of Saturday, December 16, when the live final was transmitted. The song was available for download after she was announced winner of The X Factor. In January 2007, "A Moment Like This" was shortlisted for the British Single award at the 2007 BRIT Awards. It made it to the second round but was eliminated and did not make it to the final selection. In May it was awarded the prestigious Ivor Novello Award for Best Selling British Single. Track listing and formats *'UK CD single' #"A Moment Like This" – 4:17 #"Summertime" – 2:27 #"Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" – 2:52 Music video The music video, like Clarkson's, is very simple, with Lewis singing the song on a stage. It also features several clips from Lewis's time in The X Factor, from her first audition to the moment she was announced the winner. Simon Cowell, Sharon Osbourne, Louis Walsh, Kate Thornton and Raymond Quinn all feature within the clips. The video was directed by JT.[9] Sales It was reported that one million copies of the winner's single were pre-ordered by stores. "A Moment like This" was downloaded 50,000 times within 30 minutes of being available online.[10] It ended as the UK's second best selling single of the year.[11] In January 2007, the single was awardedplatinum status by the British Phonographic Industry.[12] Lyrics Ooh oooh Ooh What if I told you it was all meant to be (eeee) Would you believe me, would you agree It's almost that feeling that we've met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss. Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Everything changes, but beauty remains Something so tender I can't explain Well I may be dreaming but till I awake Can we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love that we share A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever For that one special kiss Ohh! I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this! Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this A moment like this! For that one special kiss Oooohhhh i can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this A moment like this Chart performance On December 24, 2006 it debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, making it the coveted Christmas number one, and stayed at number one for four weeks. It also spent six weeks at the top of the Irish Singles Chart. It re-entered the UK Top 75 on October 28, 2007 at number 55, when Lewis's second single "Bleeding Love" was released. Category:Singles Category:Cover Versions